


Oikawa Needs a Break

by Super_Blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Male Carrier, Male Carrier Oikawa Tooru, Pregnant Oikawa Tooru, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Mom Oikawa Tooru, Teen Pregnancy, Teen dad Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Blue/pseuds/Super_Blue
Summary: As a male carrier Oikawa Tooru only took up 20% of the male population in Japan. He had always known that he was a carrier. His parent’s never shy to explain that to him and he had always known he’d be a mom one day. At the age of 12 he realized he was in love with his best friend. Hajime had stayed with him through thick and thin. Even when he was diagnosed with OCD and Depression. And therefore one day his best friend would be the father of his kids. But he had never expected it to happen like this.TW: Rape/Non-Con, Teen pregnancy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Aobajousai Volleyball Club
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Oikawa Needs a Break

As a male carrier Oikawa Tooru only took up 20% of the male population in Japan. He had always known that he was a carrier. His parent’s never shy to explain that to him and he had always known he’d be a mom one day. At the age of 12 he realized he was in love with his best friend. Hajime had stayed with him through thick and thin. Even when he was diagnosed with OCD and Depression. And therefore one day his best friend would be the father of his kids. But he had never expected it to happen like this.

He was walking home from school one day. He had just left Tobio at his last turn. And Hajime was staying a little later to help one of his teachers rearrange their class with Matsu-kun. So he was alone. But he’d walked this path thousands of times. And knew it by heart. He was about to make his last turn onto his street when he was roughly pulled into a dark back alley.

He was there, alone with the monsters that took him, for an hour before people came looking. Apparently he still had one of Tobio’s books. And when he wasn’t at his house his mother called Iwaizumi and asked if he knew. Iwaizumi had rushed home to help find him and on his way had found Tooru naked and passed out in the back alley. 

Iwa-chan had covered him up and carried him home. His mother called a doctor and they determined that he was indeed raped. A week later they determined that he was pregnant. Iwaizumi made sure that no one at school knew. It was towards the end of their third year meaning that most of the pregnancy would be over the summer. They had asked if he wanted to get rid of it. But he couldn’t. Whatever monster had put this baby in him was long gone. And with him he took his connection to the child. Tooru told the doctors that the baby would be 100% his. 

And anyways the child might not even be the product of his attack. Though they didn’t tell anyone, he and Hajime had started a relationship in the week between doctor’s visits. So it’s possible that the child may even be Hajime’s. But they decided not to test the theory and get it checked. In their eyes they would be the parents and that’s all that mattered. 

Outside of their two families the only person who found out was little Tobio. Oikawa was furious with him. But Hajime had calmed him down and they had explained to Tobio exactly what had happened. With a bright look of amazement and seriousness in his eyes Tobio had pulled Tooru into a tight hug.

From then on every chance he got he would ask, “Can I feel it Tooru-kun? Can I? Can I? Can I?” 

To which Oikawa would respond, “There’s hardly even a bump yet there’s nothing to feel!” But eventually he would always let up and Tobio would go silent and press his ear to small bump. The only person who liked to feel it more than Tobio was Hajime.

After Tobio found out it was fairly easy to keep it from everyone. Even his coach much to his family and Hajime’s annoyance. He didn’t start really showing until two months into their summer holiday. The doctors said it was normal for male carriers to have smaller babies and therefore take longer to start showing. 

After 7 months of waiting the baby came. It was normal for them to come early for males. They had to do a c-section to pull out the tiny baby. Also normal. And though there were more likely to be complications, it seemed Tooru had had enough bad luck in his life. Two weeks later a perfectly healthy Tooru and his perfectly healthy boy named Aito.

Thankfully for the shorter pregnancy, Tooru could play volleyball as soon as he got to high school. However it was hard for both boys to leave Aito at home with Hajime’s grandmother. Though they eventually got used to it. They both loved him more than life itself. 

In the summer between their first and second year in highschool they decided to tell their team mates and coach. Aito was learning how to walk and talk. And was a little over a year old when they brought him to practice. 

“H-hey um guys. Since your gonna be with us till we graduate we figured we needed to tell you all about something. Especially you coach, since this may effect our abilities to play volleyball.” Their team was shocked. They had never seen this side of Oikawa. He was always confident and cheery. But now it seemed like the only thing keeping him from running out the door was the protective and reassuring arm Iwaizumi had around his waiste.

“You all know that the two of us have been in a relationship correct?” They all responded to Iwaizumi with confused nods. “Well it started in our final year when Tooru got pregnant.”

After Iwaizumi dropped that bomb the room went silent.

“Did you keep the baby?” Hanamaki asked quietly.

“Yes Hajime’s grandmother is bringing her now.” Tooru responded. “We figured you know, incase you guys didn’t believe us. Or like, wanted to meet him.”

“You’re the father Iwaizumi?” Coach Irihata asked while looking the two up and down.

“Yes” was Hajime’s split second answer.

“Iwa-chan” Tooru pulled on his boyfriends sleeve. “If we’re gonna tell them we may as well tell them the whole truth.” 

“Okay. Tell them.” Hajime looked hesitant.

The team was quiet. Silently agreeing to give the duo their time.

“I was- in our last year of middleschool um… I-Iwa-chan I don’t know how to say it.” Tooru seemed to pull even more into himself. While Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to him and took a deep breath.

“Tooru was attacked.” He said quickly. A sharp intake of breath echoed around the room. “I-we, Mastu-kun and I stayed behind to help a teacher. So I didn’t walk home with him. I-“

Tooru pinched Iwaizumi’s bicep. “Quit that.” He whispered.

“A man pulled him into an alley. And well I think you can figure it out from there. We- Well. We started our relationship a couple of days later. So there is a chance that Aito is mine. But I don’t care if he isn’t. He’s still mine and not that monsters. That’s why we won’t get a blood test.” Iwaizumi pushed out with a pinched but serious tone.

The room was once again silent. Until their coach spoke up. “Well that’s good enough for me.” He smiled.

The two boys on the spot smiled as well. “So we get to meet him! I bet he’s cute!” Matsu-kun cheered.

“Of course he’s cute. His daddies are two pretty boys.” An old woman came around the door behind the boys.

“Grandma!” Hajime scolded and pulled the small bundle in her arms to him.

“He’s been fed and had a nap already today. So you don’t need to do anything till you come home. I assume you are bringing him home yes?” The woman beamed at her boys.

“Yes thank you grandma Iwa!” Tooru called as she scurried away from them.

“Any time boys! I’m off to sewing club!” She called over her shoulder.

“Mamma! Up!” The small boy yelped at Oikawa.

The team snickered at hearing the boy call Oikawa. Iwaizumi passed the baby off to his mother and the baby cooed. “Guys meet Aito. Our son.”

“That is the most adorable thing ever. Omg!” The team took turns crowding and cooing as much as Iwaizumi would allow.

When coach Irihata stepped up he asked to hold the baby. “May I?”

“Of course.” Oikawa gently nestled the small child into the olders arms. It was once more silent. Then a sniffle.

“Uh coach? Are you crying?” Matsukawa snickered a little.

“No! Now get back to practice!” The team laughed as they finished up with their cool down exercises. The old man was reluctant to give the baby off to his parents when they had to leave.\

“Thank you guys.” Tooru whispered before the family started walking away.

The team nodded and made a silent agreement not to let anything happen to the small family.


End file.
